


counting sheep

by pompy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OC Focused, Sibling AU, Sibling Reunions, Some angst, although some chaps will be aaron or andrew POVs, might mess around and give ava a lover, this fic is superrr self indulgent, tilda had triplets instead of twins, who knows tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pompy/pseuds/pompy
Summary: It hasn’t exactly been easy, finding out about her dead biological mother and her supposedly very much alive and breathing twin brothers. She knew absolutely nothing about them, and she wasn’t exactly sure if she even wanted to learn anything about them. Ever since she was a little girl, she accepted the fact that she had no family, no one to love and cherish her and that use to bother her but now.. It felt like that was just how life decided to treat her. Ava was fine with that. She was tired, tired of crying and tired of fighting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, so this is my first work in the fandom and I can't say I didn't completely write it for the sake of fleshing out one of my OCS ajkjkajskaj but to the people who are still interested in this I HOPE YOU ENJOY. Also yeah I've had this idea for a while and i like NEEDED to write it somewhere before I lost my mind but ye

The grass was soft underneath her skin, soft and mushy from the rain that poured down in the early morning. Ava was grateful for it, she hated the hot beaming sun that made an appearance any other day it could. She sat on her knees sucking and slurping on a peach flavored popsicle that slowly started making it’s way down her chin. She sighed, poking around for the napkins she brought with her only to find her hand reaching for nothing but air. 

“Okay then,” Ava grimaced when she wiped her now sticky face with her hand and then gently wiped her hand through the wet grass to clean it. After about fifteen minutes of sitting and enjoying the breeze, Ava decided it was time to head back to her small house she shared with one of her best friends, Diego. 

Diego was someone she learnt to lean on at a very young age, with gentle promises that gave her hope, the hope she so ever craved since she was placed in the foster system at the age of zero. Ava allowed herself to still feel anger at her parents, that anger grounding her when she needed a clutch. Diego was also a clutch, someone she trusted with her life because well, he’d been the only person to be man enough to give her a chance. 

Ava thoughts drifted back and forth, but she didn’t allowed them to stray too far, she craved a peaceful day, a peaceful day that had been promised to her since the rain this morning. Should she depend on the weather to determine whether it was worth waking up in the morning and living. Hmm. 

“Hi,” Diego said casually when Ava opened the door and placed her small basket on the carpet. Ava gave Diego a kind smile and a little wave then picked the basket up again once her shoes were off. She walked silently to the kitchen to place the fruits she had picked out in the small bowl in the middle of the kitchen counter. Once she was done with that, she went to find Diego.   
Who was now sitting on the couch with his big hairy legs out on display-

“Why can’t men shave?” she asked in a somewhat snarky tone (she wasn’t trying to be mean but his pig-like stance wasn’t something she wanted to get use to) that had Diego rolling his eyes in affection but brought his legs off the table. 

“You love me,” he stated with a goofy grin that of course, made her smile and walk over to sit next to him on the fluffy couch. “Maybe..” she said but didn’t fight it. Deep down Ava knew that Diego was only trying to help her, help her get past whatever it was she was going through. 

It hasn’t exactly been easy, finding out about her dead biological mother and her supposedly very much alive and breathing twin brothers. She knew absolutely nothing about them, and she wasn’t exactly sure if she even wanted to learn anything about them. Ever since she was a little girl, she accepted the fact that she had no family, no one to love and cherish her and that use to bother her but now.. It felt like that was just how life decided to treat her and Ava was fine with that. She was tired, tired of crying and tired of fighting.

But of course, life had other gifts to give her and decided to hand it over one day when she and Diego were sitting in a booth in one of Ava’s favorite restaurants. 

A tall dark skinned man had walked in with a much shorter man with scars on his face beside him. It looked to Ava as if the taller man decided to sit in the booth right behind them. “Can you believe it Neil?” the taller man said enthusiastically, “Aaron and Andrew have another long lost twin somewhere out there! This is insane!” Ava didn’t need to turn around to see the man’s arms flailing about to emphasize his excitement. Ava wanted to not pay much mind to it but she found it rather difficult due to the volume of his voice and it hadn’t help that he had been so close to her. 

In the end, curiosity had won over and Ava found herself trying to subtly look over her shoulder to see what exactly was happening.The other man- Neil, Ava remembered, looked at the taller man with an expression akin to disappointed. “I hope this doesn’t distract them too much.The season just started and everyone needs to play their best if we want to win,” Ava turned back around quickly when their eyes met and proceeded to eat her too large burger she for some reason ordered. 

“Oh my god Neil, not everything is about Exy ya know,” Neil hadn’t replied to that statement which Ava could guess meant he disagreed. Ava herself was never too interested in the sport, although she didn’t totally hate it or anything, it just wasn’t for her. 

After about a minute of silence, the guy continued, “I wonder what they’re like. The last triplet I mean,” Neil hummed, “Nicky, I think you’re too invested in this, and plus, Aaron and Andrew don’t even want to meet her.” 

Ava paused. Her? She could admit there was a spark lighting up in her chest, she didn’t know what it was but, she felt suddenly anxious. Maybe this story was hitting too close to home. All her life she’s wondered about her lost family and would have killed to have at least known their names. So to hear about these Aaron and Andrew people not wanting to meet a part of their blood when they had the chance to, it was a little unsettling. 

It seems as if the taller man- Nicky, she heard, was just as shocked, although for a different reason, “Wait what? How do you know it’s a her! Neil what the hell-” 

“Yeah and apparently her name is Ava.”

Coke splashed down her face and onto her new clothes Diego had bought for her the other day as she choked and grabbed the edge of the table for support. Diego quickly went around to her side and started patting her aggressively on the back, “Ava breath! Oh my god, someone help-” Ava quickly got her breath back and shushed Diego up before he could make an even bigger scene than necessary. 

It was no use though as she glanced around the room and spotted everyone looking at her with worry. Ava gave a weak wave and said, “I’m okay everyone, thanks.” 

It couldn't be, there was absolutely no way in this world that these men who'd she never even seen before were talking about her. There was no chance. Ava was a common name so it could be anyone. 

Ava, hoping Neil and Nicky hadn’t heard her name, turned around to see them looking at her and of course-

“Your name is Ava? Huh, that’s so funny because we were just talking about a girl with that name.” Nicky said with a warm smile. Neil wasn’t fooled. He looked Ava up and down with a frown but then his gaze fell on her face. Ava felt her body tense and replied with a casual, “Oh really? Huh,” she gave a nervous laugh, “Strange.” 

Before anything else could be said, Ava snatched up her coat and found herself walking up to the register when she felt a light poke on her shoulder. 

“Wait.” said a familiar voice. 

Ava turned and couldn’t say she was surprised to see Neil there. She could feel her heart in her throat. She didn’t like where this was going, whatever this was. 

“Yes?” She felt sweat on her neck and swallowed. 

Neil looked at her for a few seconds, “You look just like her.”

Oh. 

There it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finds courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> commas are my best friend. Hey yall this chapter is kinda all over the place but hopefully it's still readable lol.

Ava woke up with a headache. Her dream last night was quite… interesting to say the least. She had come face to face with her brothers and it caused more commotion in her brain than she would have liked. In the dream, her brothers were distant and cold and regarded Ava as if she were a speck of dust. They were faceless but Ava didn’t need to see emotion to determine how they felt towards her, their body language had said enough. 

 

She replayed what Neil had said for what felt like the hundredth time. 

 

_ And plus, Aaron and Andrew don’t even want to meet her. _

 

Well fine, two (three?) people can play that game. 

 

She shivered and got out of bed. She wasn’t going to let this dream and that encounter ruin her life. Even if that Neil person looked at her and if she held some sort of answer. Even if Neil had slipped a piece of paper on the register counter she had been leaning on (for the support mind you) and had given Ava a meaningful look. Ava wanted to leave without even so much as glancing at it, but of course her body had been stuck, whether it’d been from shock or anger or even relief. She eventually grabbed the small piece of paper, grabbed Diego and practically ran out of there. 

 

Now, standing in the middle of her room, purposely ignoring the piece of paper on her desk, put on a big warm sweater and some comfy sweatpants. She starting tying her hair up with a velvety red ribbon when she heard Diego call her down for breakfast.

 

If she glanced at her desk for longer than usual before she left, no one was there to judge her for it. 

 

Her mouth watered when she was close enough to smell the eggs and bacon Diego was cooking and sped up her pace. Once Diego spotted her he smiled stupidly. “Morning, Lovebug,” 

 

“Morning, Egg.” She said back because Diego and her were dumb and called each other dumb names. 

 

She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

Breakfast passed by in a blur and once Diego had left the house by afternoon to attend his mandatory mother-son bonding shopping sessions, she decided to start up on her homework. Of course doing her homework meant working at her desk which she did not want so she sat on the cold ground and started her math equations. Call her stubborn but she wanted not a single distraction. Deep down Ava knew she could just throw out that paper but the thought of doing so caused her great distress so she never did, but maybe today could be different. Maybe today she could finally rip it to shreds so she’d never have to think about her mean, ungrateful, stupid-

 

Ava signed and walked to her desk. She picked up the folded up piece of paper with as much grace as she could muster and slowly unfolded it. 

 

A phone number. 

 

Well she couldn’t say she was surprised but it was still annoying to see it. No name to who this number could belong to, just a bunch of digits. She stared at it for what felt like hours when she realized her hands were shaking, which was odd she because she wasn’t nervous.

 

No, she was fucking furious. Furious because who does this? Who leaves someone in the dark like this, who gives someone a phone number and leaves it up to  _ them  _ to figure out how to handle all of this. Fuming, Ava grabbed her phone off her bedside table and dialed the numbers in. After three rings, someone finally picked up. 

 

“Yeah?” and oh, look who it is, Ava thought bitterly. 

 

“Neil, is it? Yes, hi, hello, It’s Ava.” She tried to make her voice sound as bitchy as possible, but it only came out weak and almost defeated, as if she already knew that this phone call will cost her a nervous breakdown. 

 

There was a long pause before Neil spoke again. Maybe he sensed her distress as well and wanted to give her a moment to calm down or maybe he was taking his sweet time in coming up with an excuse of some sort. He avoided her question and replied with, 

 

“I’m guessing you’re calling because you want to know more about your brothers.”

 

He said it like a statement rather than a question and that only made her more angry. She bawled her hands into fists and tried to breath but it was so difficult when she wanted nothing more than to kick something. She snatched one of her teddy bears off her bed and threw it at the window. It helped a little to ease her mind. 

 

A little.

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Ava said in a quiet yet calm voice. Neil wasn’t affected though. 

 

“Is that a yes or no? I have practice to go to and if you’re just going to waste my time with insults, can you hurry it up?”

 

Neil had the audacity to say it in a bored voice. Ava was done. When she was about to give him a piece of her mind, something in her clicked. What exactly was she achieving by yelling at this guy? Was it really worth pissing him off so he’d never want to speak to her again? Her anger blinded her from the truth she’s always wanted, the secrets that she’s been trying to reveal her whole life. 

She walked over to the teddy bear she threw, picked it up and clutched it to her chest. Ava felt tears prickle in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Her brothers didn’t deserve her tears. Not yet anyway. 

 

She took a deep breath. Ava hoped she wouldn't regret this decision because if she did, it might kill her. 

 

Her voice didn’t shake, “I want to meet them.” 

 

No pause this time, “Okay,” and then, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

Ava released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and for the first time since she met Neil and Nicky, she smiled. It was genuine this time. 

 

She hung up and waited patiently for Diego’s return.  

  
  


********

 

Ava perched in the lounge of the Foxhole Court for what felt like years. Today she decided she would wear something that was a little fancier than her usual. Her hair braided and tied up at the bottom with a red bow that matched with her white skirt and red button up sweater. She even decided to put some mascara on and a little bit of blush. If she about to meet a whole exy team, she was going to look somewhat decent doing it, even though they could probably care less about what she looked like. 

 

Neil had gotten back to her the next day after their call and told her that Aaron and Andrew, which felt weird to hear, since she had always referred to them as ‘the brothers,’ were willing to meet her. During the call, Neil also told her not to expect too much since they did not have good manners by nature. Ava was not surprised by this and knew that she shouldn’t expect much love since they didn’t want to meet her in the first place. To Ava, it seemed as if Aaron and Andrew had to be convinced somehow. Ava had tried not to let that get to her. 

 

Neil also mentioned something about telling Wymack and that he’d be the person to introduce her to everyone. 

 

To say Ava was nervous was an understatement, because she started to lost count of the times she ran to the bathroom thinking she had to throw up her breakfast. Her palms were sweaty and gross and Ava could practically feel the blush dripping down her face. Her whole body was tense and she couldn’t stop her legs from bouncing vigorously. There was still no Wymack in sight and Ava was slowly starting to lose her mind. 

 

She was about to head over to the bathroom again when she heard voices coming from the corridor outside the lounge. 

 

Ava wanted to die. Where the hell was this Wymack man?

 

Ava was considering calling Neil when the lounge door slammed open to reveal a short blond man. The sudden noise caused Ava to quickly stand up in defence. 

 

The blonde man looked very  _ angry.  _

 

Ava hoped to the heavens this wasn’t who she thought it was, because she was scared. For the first time in her life, she felt genuinely  _ terrified.  _ They stared each other down for an eternity before someone crept up behind the man with a cool look. They also happen to look  _ exactly  _ like the angry blond. 

 

_ Fuck _

 

Ava was speechless. These men. They were her brothers, her  _ blood.  _ She couldn’t believe it, yet here they stood in all their glory. Ava took the silence to her advantage and actually  _ looked  _ at them. She couldn’t deny the similar features to her own; the bright blond hair, the short heights, the same face shape. The other major difference Ava could detect was the fact that while Andrew and Aaron had hazel eyes, her eyes were a bright blue. 

 

One of the twins must’ve gotten bored with the silence and walked up to her. Ava realized it was the one who had been angry. There was no anger now though, only a blank expression. When he spoke, it was dead of emotions. 

 

“What do you want.” 

 

The lack of question in his voice should have scared her even more but instead, it only gave Ava more courage to do what she’s wanted to do ever since she heard about her brothers. 

 

She spat in his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
